Broken Hearted
by AnimagisInTraining
Summary: Hermione has hidden feelings for Ron...Fluff...Plottless, just like everything else. :o) Please review...i lost all my reviews i had for this before :'(


A/N. Okay, this is a random and plot less feel good ficcy. I love Ron Hermione ones

so leave me alone. Luv ya... A.I.T.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my extensive fanfiction collection. JK Rowling owns

all the characters.

"Hey' Ron said to Hermione, seeing that she held her head in her hands and her eyes

were red from crying, 'What's wrong?" He sat next to her and put his arm around her.

She hesitated before raising her face up, Ron watched it emerge from her bushy brown

hair.

"I'm lonely."

"Lonely?"

"I was watching you downstairs with Padma. Not in the creepy 'I'm hiding behind a

bush to see if you are going to kiss her or not' way, bur more in a 'I can't believe

how lucky she is to have found someone like you to care for her and--I'm going to

hide behind a bush and see if you kiss her or not' kind of way." She was getting

flustered.

"Breathe Hermione, it's going to be ok. Why don't you just say yes to Justin? He's

been wanting to go out with you all year, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I can't."

"Why not?" there was deep concern in Ron's voice, he and Hermione had been friends

for years and the thought of her in pain ached him.

"Because—because—because I'm still in love with you..." At that moment she burst

into tears again.

Ron shook himself, had he just heard what he thought he had just heard? Hermione was

in love with him? He stuttered something that sounded like words but could not be

distinguished by human translation. He simple stared at her with his mouth hanging

open.

"Don't look at me like that' she said, ' it hurts to have you look at me that way."

Ron told his mouth to close and his eyes to be a little less 'about to pop out of my

head' y. But the signals to his brain seemed to be as malfunctioned as his

vocabulary ability at that point.

Hermione turned her back to him and held her face in her hands.

"Hermione...' was about all he could manage.

"Are we going to have a chat about this RON!" she was clearly upset

"I just...'

"Because if you really want to talk about it I will. Do you want to know the truth?"

Ron just nodded, as the vocabulary problem hadn't stretched to basic head nodding

manoeuvres.

"Listen to me...

I love you Ron Weasley. You have shaped who I am... you have made me hate myself for

not being good enough for you. And I hate not being able to stop loving you. I will

love you for the rest of my life regardless of wether you love me back or not."

She sighed deeply before looking down and taking one of his pale hands in both of hers.

"You hold my heart in the palm of your hands, and I know that as soon as I stop

talking you are going to crush it into a million pieces by telling me that you don't

feel the same way. Which might explain why I am making the biggest speech of my

life, so that maybe I will have a little extra time to entertain the notion that

when I do stop talking, you will tell me that you love me too. Even though I know

you wont. I have cried a million tears for you, and with every tear I shed I lost a

piece of my soul for you, I gave away a little piece of my life to you, I was giving

you all of me and you couldn't even see it. I'm empty now, and no matter how hard I

try, I continuously find myself seeing you in my dreams, thinking about you when I

hear a love song or watch a movie. You haunt me; touching you makes me oblivious to

any other guy and talking to you makes me forget what I wanted to say. How can I be

expected to love myself or anyone else when my heart and all my love belong to you?

I've been your friend for years, and I will be there for you until I die, no matter

what.

But I am tired of the pain, I am going to go inside and cry for you again, I can't

seem to remember a time that I cried and didn't think of you."

She sighed again. "Commence crushing, I'm ready."

Ron didn't say anything to her; he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head

to his. His eyes burned into her as he leaned in to cover her lips with his,

Hermione gave in to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the

kiss. On the stairs above them Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley stood.

"Alright Harry, pay up."

"No fair."

"Hey, you bet me 5 galleons that he wouldn't kiss her...now pay up!"

"Bloody hell" Harry said before handing her 5 galleons.

She giggled before pocketing the money and grabbing him to kiss him. Life is sweet.

A/N. I was bored and I love Ron x Hermione! What do u thinks? P.S. I don't usually

write Ginny x Harry but it seem'd cute. Is it fluffy enough? Review...?


End file.
